epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Redd White vs Donald Trump - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
And we're back with the second installment of the series and no better way to celebrate it then with the second Ace Attorney villain of the series. in todays installment we have we've got the chief of bluecorp Redd White up against businessman and President of America Donald Trump to see which glamerous businessman with some power over the law truly has the better words. This battle was one that I definitly wanted to do when it was announced that Trump was the next president of America. Trump already had other opponents as well, such as Paul Atishon, Frank Sahwit and Richard Wellington, but I found this idea the most fun out of all of him. I'd like to thank Amy for the cover and Titlecards for the battle. So with further ado let's start of this battle. Battle Epic Rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History vs Begin Redd White: Splendiferous, a politician for me to test my very expendable rap vocabulary on. Oh nevermind, with such small "biggest words" even the basic ones gets you gone. There's so much to press out of this orange of idiocy, I don't know where to start. I could begin with your Racism and sexism, but I don't need to play the Trump card. I'm wondering what will hit five first: your bankruptcies, wives or mental age. It sure isn't your contradictions, that's already double of your maximum wage. Your not a great leader, you're the Sahwit of politics with a less convincing toupé. Got so little experience that you don't know taxes are an important thing to pay. Miss May, give this man his "free" time. It must be hard living of your daddies millions. No way will this pussy's small hands grab mine. Well that's one less assault of his bill-ions. Donald Trump: What a huge hypocrit, making hair jokes looking like the worst pageant candidate. Sad. I've dealt with a lyin' killer before so I won't have problems beating up lyin' Redd. You don't want to beef with me Whitey. I've got the best steaks of them all. All of your illegal tappings are just like Mexicans, useless against my firewall. Your running the most fake business I've ever seen and I used to work with WWE, with more corruption than wall street behind a forced smile like crooked Hillary. I've got a great relation with the blacks like you've got one with blackmail. I know Mr. gay parade's just rigging people's money so his corp won't fail. Hit yourself with that thinker, cause there ain't smarts in this evil number two. No need to check the votes. We all know I'm ruling over the Redd White and blue. Redd White: This is the best of the president? I've heard less angry quacking from Donald Duck. Oh, did that trigger you? Go ahead and whine on twitter about how much I suck. There's no turnabout, Trump. Your Russian lover boy isn't here for you to suck on and don't think of suing me, I play and take control of lawyers like a game of pong. be it the show or the university, the apprentice master's straight up getting fired, but at least you got a job as a joke for comedians to use for four years of satire. What is it with America anyways with their bad luck with nines and elevens? Now excuse me, I'm going to Canada. RIP America. May it live on in the heavens. Donald Trump: Wrong, I'll make it great again, giving jobs, even the woman you made quit to get paid. Put her daughter of your list, yet she still put you down with a list. now that's feyte. Talk about screwing over, your prison bitch got her a roomy through your chargin'. Even "little" Marvin went kaboom all over the business of this corporate martian. Putin didn't help me at all, I totally deserved that power fair and square, unlike you who just thinks that the whole law's like his own little fun fair. with the best plans, fans and Pence I'll turn any loser criminals red of shame. Trump's towering over all leaving Bluecorp with even more blue stains. Who Won? Whose next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History! 'Poll' Who Won? Redd White Donald Trump Hints Q3.jpg John Schrank Based On.jpeg previous hints explained: Red white and orange flag: the colours of the flag refer to the contestants. Red and white for Redd White and Orange for Donald Trump The Dutch and Mexican flags: the Dutch flag consist of the colours red white and blue refering to Redd White. The mexican flag obviously refers to The Donald. Category:Blog posts